minasochubfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie Striega
Melanie Striega ''(Melanie Striega) is an Original Character created for the anime series ''One Piece. She is the daughter of famous pirate captain/chef Red Foot Zeff, 'adopted' sister to Mary Le Renard-Roux, a former Assassin in Training, a pirate, and one of the main protagonists of the anime series One Piece. She also serves as the love interest for Roronoa Zoro. Melanie was the third to join the Straw Hat Pirates, joining in the same episode as her sister and another main protagonists of the series, Roronoa Zoro. To date, she is the second youngest member of the crew (her being one year older than Chopper), but yet she is also one of the strongest members (the others being Luffy, Zoro, Mary, and Sanji). Melanie has special powers given to her by eating a mixture of Devil Fruits (made by Mary) that gave her mage-like powers over the elements, and giving her the ability to partially shapeshift into an animal hybrid of that certain element. Since her joining the Straw Hat Pirates, Melanie has a bounty of 105,000,000 Beli. Appearence Melanie is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. Even though she's one of the youngest, she's found attractive to some and she's just as mature as her sister. The color scheme of her outfits reflects the powers she possess. Her style changes halfway through the first season (after the Arlong Park Arc). Her first outfit was a green strapless sundress, with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders with light orange trim on the top and over the sleeves. She wears a crimson bandana around her neck tied in a bow on the top of her dress. Her pink hair is tied with an ocean-blue ribbon. Second to Nami, Melanie has the most outfit changes of the Straw Hat Pirates. While her hair is initially rather straight in the beginning of the series, over time her hair has grown more wavy and wild, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her outfit varies throughout the series, but she has typically been seen wearing either dresses or a tank top with shorts. In the beginning of the series, her breasts were rather small compared to most characters, but as she grows older her bust size gradually grows larger. After the timeskip, Melanie is shown to have the Straw Hat jolly roger tattooed on her left shoulder blade. When performing tasks such as researching or writing her novel series, she wears a pair of red glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Before Timeskip When Melanie was first introduced in the Romance Dawn Arc, she was wearing a simple sailor-style dress and her hair was down and she had a white ribbon with a blue flower attatched tied around her head. When she joined Luffy's crew and became a pirate, Melanie changed her dress to a simple green one with orange trim and a red bow, her hair was tied with an ocean blue ribbon. She kept this outfit throughout the Easst Blue Saga. The only difference in the outfit was at the end of the Longuetown Arc when Melanie added a white sash to her waist to hold the three swords she had bought. She wore an open green vest, a crimson bikini top, white pants, an ocean blue headband, and a light orange necklace during the Warship Island Arc. During her final battle with Erik at the end of the arc, her clothes were torn to the point of her needing a new outfit. She wore a simple blue vest with an orange tank top and red handband during the Reverse Mountain and Whiskey Peak Arcs. She wore the same dress as she did when she first joined the crew only this time sleeves were added, hanging from just below her shoulders and reaching down to her wrists. After the use of her Salamander powers during the Little Garden Arc, her dress was singed, which left the majoity of her body exposed. Melanie fell ill during the Drum Island Arc was seen the majority in Zoro's old Parka he lent her. Underneath the parka she wore a red tank top and light orange pants. She went through two outfit changes during the Alabasta Arc. Her first was the dancer outfit bought for her by Sanji. It was a strapless orange and blue tube-top with a green and red skirt that cut off a bit below her thighs and it flowed to her legs in the back, she adornded silver and gold braclets on her wrists and upper arms and gold sandals. Due to her feeling very exposed in the dancer outfit, Melanie bought another outfit, a bit more modest for her age. It was a lanvender, one-shoulder top that tied at the back, a light-blue long skirt with a long slit on the left side with a white trim, tan sandals with gold and black trim, and a dark purple, long-sleeved coat with green trimming. Her swords hung on her left side, tied to her waist with a white sash. During the Skypiea Saga, Mealnie wore a new outfit given to her by Nico Robin. She wore a light-ornage sweater-dress with dissttatched sleeves. The dress had a red belt just above the skirt and had green lines on either side and green bands on the sleeves. During the G-9 Arc, Melanie wore her Marine dress from her debute in order to blend in a bit more. In the Water 7 Arc, Mealnie wore her hair in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon with a single midnight blue line in the center. She wore a midnight blue dress with black sleeves and black leggings with dark purple boots. During this arc she also wore her red glasses she normally wears when writing. At the end of the arc, she changed her outfit to a dark purple crop-top and a black skirt, revealing much of her mid-body, specifically the tattoo she got in memory of the Going Merry; a sheep head on the small of her back. After Timeskip After the two-year timeskip, Melanie's character design is changed to reflect her newfound maturity and new abilities. Her hair has gotten noticibly longer and she wears it in a half-back ponytail and has green tips. She has a few strands that hang on her shoulders, which are also tipped with green. Her bangs are parted to the left and hang just above her eyes. She dones two gold earings, one on each ear, and has a charcole grey bandana tied around her right arm. over the two years, her body has also matured. Her brests grew and her body became more curvacious. Melanie now wears a v-neck, sleevless green top with a lighter-orange tube top underneath, an ocean blue mini skirt with a crimson belt, which her three swords are attatched, brown, leather high heeled boots, and a long, sleevless, black coat that flares out at the bottom. Sometime during the timeskip, Melanie had the Straw Hat jolly roger tattooed on her left shoulder blade, signifying the pride she has in her crew. Another tattoo she has is Zoro's name (Roronoa) on the back of her neck in semi-dark green ink and in a delagate form of caligraphy. She also acquired a small scar on her lower back from a fight she was apart of somtime during the timeskip. It was also revealed that as she spent some time of the timeskip as a bounty hunter to earn some extra money for her family, as well as make sure no other bounty hunters caught wind of the other Straw Hats. Personality Melanie has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with the other members of the crew. Even though she acts cheerful all the time, Melanie can be very manipulative, mainly when it comes to her love for alcohol (she seldom drinks anything but). Melanie can also be characterized as the 'party animal' of the crew as she is always the liveliest of the bunch, aside from Luffy. She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Nico Robin (then Miss All Sunday) for injuring her during the Alabasta Arc. Their friendship has also grown to the point where Melanie considers her a second older sister. Now when it comes to other crew members, Melanie sees each of them as a member of her pirate family. Since her debut, it was hinted that she had hidden romantic feelings for Roronoa Zoro, and as the series progresses, those feelings are acted upon. In a fan-created arc, it was shown that Zoro shared the same feelings for Melanie and since then, they officially became a couple. Melanie's age and size is often teased about by some crew members (namely Usopp), and that's a sensitive spot. Usopp teases her and calls her 'twerp' only to be punched in the nose by Melanie herself. Whenever someone makes fun of her due to her age or size (or both), she unleashes her anger and beats them to a pulp, (unless it's another crew member, then she just hits them really hard and leaves a bump or two). However, she uses her size and age to advantage, leaving enemies to underestimate her and she ends up winning the fight. When she's in a fight, her demenor changes to where she'll do anything and everything to win her fight to prove herself to the other members of the crew. The first instance of this was in the fan-arc, Majestueux Ville Arc, when Melanie risked everything she had to save her home from the Grenouille Pirates (Frog Pirates), led by captian Taureau Grenouille, who had been ruling the island for almost two years. Even though she wasn't skilled in fighting yet, Melanie threw herself into challengeing Taureau in order to save her home. She fought as hard as she could and sustained many injuries to the brink of death But she pulled a final swipe of Zoro's sword, cutting Taureau in the stomach, defeating him, and saving her home island. Relationships Crew Once Melanie changed sides and joind the crew, as it grew, she considered each member of the crew as family. Once everyone gathered, she called them a family. She sees everyone as some relative part of a family and refers to them as such, aside from Zoro who eventually becomes her boyfriend/lover. When it comes time to fight, Mealnie stepsup and does her part to help out her friends, using her Devil Fruit abiliies to their fullest powers. As her captain, Melanie respects Luffy, but treats him like the older brother she sees him as. At first she thought him to be weird as hell, but grew toadmire that about him. She jokes around with him sometimes (though only when she's drunk), other times she berets him for being reckless and stupid. Melanie sees Nami as the cunning older sister and admires her. She trusts her insticts, but berates her for exploting the less cunning crew members. The two are often seen drinking heavily. For Usopp, he's the prankster brother tha constantly teases her, calling her 'twerp' or 'shrimp' or other terms for her small size. As a result, Mealnie punches him in the nose, and laughs at the faces he makes. Despite this, Melanie loves Usopp like a brother, and was shown to be upset when he left the crew during the Water 7 arc. Melanie tolerates Sanji's fliritng, just for Mary's sake, though she does find it annoying. She is the one who stops Zoro from beating him to a pulp from time to time. She sees Sanji as more of a cousin relationship, as the two are often at odds because Mealnie sides with Zoro. Mary is Melanie's 'adopted' older sister as she took care of her during the two years they spent with the Marines while Melanie was training. She calls Mary her 'sister' and the two act as such, whether it's getting into fights or finishing eachother's sentences or phrases. Mealnie looks at Chopper as either a little brother, or jokingly as a 'second boyfriend', often teasing Zoro when he dosen't want to go out and do something when the crew lands on a new island. Mealnie became fond of Chopper when he saved her and Nami, and helped convince Chopper to join the Straw Hat crew. The two are seenhaning out sometimes abord the ship. For the short time, Melanie looked at Vivi as a close-knit cousin and offered to escort her to Alubarna when the crew split up to handle the Baroque Works agents. Melanie protected Vivi from Miss Halloween and took substantal injuries to keep her from following Vivi. At first, Melanie saw Robin as just a friend, but grew to acknowledge her as an older sister. Mealnie gets along with Franky quiet well, even though he flirts with her alot, much to Zoro's anger and discomfort. She sees Franky as a brother and applauds him at his skills as a shipwright, thanking him dearly when Franky built Melanie a mini bar in her own room on the Thousand Sunny. He also built a large bar area in the dining hall of the Sunny, giving Mealnie her space as the crew's bartender. When Brook came into the crew, she highly resepcts him and looks up to him as an uncle of sorts, though he prefers the term 'eldest brother'. She sympathized with him after her told of what happended to his old crew and Laboon. She admires his swordamanship skills and learns a few tricks from him as well. Family Friends Enemies Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Devil Fruits Magi-Magi No Mi Ani-Mani No Mi Gem-Gem No Mi Swordsmanship History Past East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc Orange Town Arc Syrup Village Arc Baratie Arc Arlong Park Arc Majestueux Ville Arc Loguetown Arc Baroque Works Saga Reverse Mountain Arc Whiskey Peak Arc Little Garden Arc Drum Island Arc Alabasta Arc Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Skypiea Arc CP9 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc Water 7 Arc Enies Lobby Arc Post-Enies Lobby Arc Whitebeard War Saga Thriller Bark Arc Strong World Arc Sabaody Archipelgo Arc Straw Hat Seperation Adventure Fishmen Island Saga Reunion to Sabaody Arc Fishmen Island Arc Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Dressrosa Arc Misc. Trivia Early Conception Melanie's early conception was the idea of a young crew member with a maturity that is up to par with the older members of the crew. The idea of her being a teenager seemed to fit with the idea. Her early conception was of her being a rebel and running away from home and being a street fighter to earn money to live off of. That was later changed to her being 'temporarily adopted' by Mary le Renard-Roux and trained in the art of Assissination by an elite Marine group. Her being in the Marines also led to Melanie's love for alcohol. In some cases, Melanie is seen wearing glasses (either in some episodes, movies, openings and endings) and is also seen with pens and empty books, writing down her adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates. Anime and Manga Differences Melanie's Past Straw Hat Seperation Running Gags Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles Merchandise Songs Other Appearences Cameos and Crossovers References in Pop Culture Other Media Translation and Dub Issues Trivia SBS-Based Trivia *Melanie's personality would best be represented by a cat, as she is quick to think, nimble when fighting, and precise with her attacks. That could also be hinted as her two familars are felines (Cali and Knight) *Melanie's favorite foods are rice, steaks (Medium Rare), exotic fruits, and any type of bar food that goes with Wine or hard liquor. *Likewise, Mealnie drinks anything alcoholic and bases what she drinks on her moods.If she's in a good mood, she'll have a few glasses of wine, a so-so mood she'll have a shot of tequelia or a mixed cocktail, and if she's in a bad, almost homicidle mood, she'll have a few shots of ale, whiskey, scotch, bourbon, or a mixture of all. *In the Pirate family, Melanie would be the youngest daughter of the crew. *If she lived in the real world, she would likely be French (seeing as how her home has french style names and looks) *If Melanie were a flower, she would most likely be a pink rose, with thorns. *Her blood type is the same as Zeff's *Melanie bathes twice a week Category:Anime OC Category:Female OC Category:OnePiece OC